Fredisaal
Fredisaal is a character in Survival Games who almost won. He is the enemy of Naia and Nitrox. Story Fredisaal is seen stalking Nitrox though is unable to catch up. Later, his partner shoots a player off a tree and shoots LittleThomasKid on the ankle. Fredisaal sadistically approaches his victim who crawls away. Fredisaal then stands in his chest before driving his sword through his head. He then brutally removes it with some force and keeps guard as his partner loots Thomas. RoA Nitrox and Naia consider shooting him from above, though decide to go for his partner. Fredisaal looks horrified before running through the forest. Later, he continues stalking players until he witnesses Notch and Herobrine brutally drive axes through a couple of players back and unhappily battles the gods. Fredisaal is able to take them in but Notch kicks him in the stomach and he is pushed against a rock.As they are about to finish him, a burning tree comes in the way, and the enemies are splitter up. Notch and Herobrine angrily glare at Fredisaal,who smirks back at them before walking off. Fredisaal then stalks Lyanna and watches her kill. He then prevents her from retrieving the magical artefact required to win the game. Lyanna beats Fredisaal up however Fredisaal gains the upper hand, he sahoves Lyanna against a wall, grabs her by the neck and then throws her out of the window. Notch and Herobrine then return and the enemies engage in a brutal encounter, however and angry Fredisaal pushes Null down a row of spaces to his death before jumping over Herobrine and impaling him through the back, revealing a shimmer of light. He is then confronted by Nitrox and NAIA. Nitrox attempts to get the artefact while Naia distracts him however Fredisaal is able to easily overpower Naia. Nitrox then distracts him while Naia gets theartefact however Fredisaal also over powers him. They are then contractd to a tree where he shove Nitrox aside and is about to finish Naia however Nitrox stands in front, receiving the blow and dying. Confused, Fredisaal moves over to murder Naia though she gets the sword and drives it through Fredisaal’s guts and then using her leg pushes it through to the chest. Fredisaal spins around in pain, before Naia kicks him off the height and he falls to his death, dying of pain. Animation Life Fredisaal is seen once more trying o win a survival games game, however is summoned by Arby where he agrees to aid Steve following the death of his pet.. Wolf. He watches amazed at Steve and during the song is seen walking through the thick snow with him. He died of cold during an avalanche. Legacy Many people seemingly forgot Fredisaal. Nitrox and NAIA didn’t seem to show much emotion at his death. His death in animation life was irrelevant and portrayed as being funny, hinting players didn’t really like him too much. Personality Fredisaal doesn’t seem to show much emotion though is really determined during his skill in fighting. He is quite brave in that he dought Notch and Herobrine and aided Steve. However, Fredisaal doesn’t show much mercy and tends to phycologically break down his victims by stalking them and then ruining them, giving them satisfaction. He mainly had a brutal habit of delving his weapons into players organs and laughs as they bleed out, and doesn’t care for human life. Fredisaal didn’t show much maturity to his team mate and was frustrated at his slowness, hinting he would have killed him too. Fredisaal is an explicit fighter and a master tactician, making him a considerable enemy. Appearance Fredisaal mainly has deep golden hair with a bit of lighter shades of yellow, particularly near the front and then in diagonal motions in the top cimax. He has a low determined face and has deep coloured eyebrows. He has a golf shirt wich is mainly blue and wears black gloves. He has white trousers. Trivia * He was a notable antagonist if ROA Nitrox * He is fictional * He was a skin wich was meant to be more like Arby * He seemingly only appeared in survival games * Many fans loved him and demanded more, making him one of the few fictional characters to re-make an offficial appearance. Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Outside Animators